Conociendote en San Valentin
by leosapiens29
Summary: Un dia antes de San Valentin se conocieron por accidente.El destino los dejara juntos? Soy nueva considerenme Gaahina Mucho OCC Y AU .


Hola,gracias por entrar y darme una oportunidad *_* . Soy nueva no me den tomatasos todavia XD Le quiero dedicar este fic a todos ustedes,mis lectores,pero en especial a Lolita n.n y a mi mejor amiga Lisseth ^_^ Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no son mios,son de Masashi Kishimoto ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conociendote en San Valentin

Era una maЯana muy agitada en la ciudad de Konoha,como todos los dias pero hoy era un poco mas agetriada ya que al dia siguiente se celebraba San Valentin.

Entre los tumultos de gente se podМa ver un extraЯo trio de era castaЯo,tenia puesta una sudadera gris,en la cara tenia unas extraЯas marcas rojas y llevaba un pequeЯo cachorro en la de la izquierda usaba una chaqueta que cubria la mitad de su rostro,tenia puestos unos lentes de sol y el pelo del mismo color que el anterior.Y la chica del medio era un poco mas pequeЯa que los otros dos,tenia el pelo negro con reflejos azulados,sus ojos eran de un color muy extraЯo :color perla,su cabello era muy corto,a excepcion de dos largos mechones que caian a lo largo de su cara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de donde estaban el trio de chicos;se encontraba un chico pelirrojo bajando de un BMW una gran calabaza en la espalda y unas dos maletas en cada mano.

Temari : Adios hermanito -despidiendose de su hermano -  
Kankuro : Nos vemos dentro de un aЯo Gaara : Ya se van? -preguntando sarcasticamente Kankuro y Temari : Si,pero antes.... -buscando algo dentro de una bolsa -Feliz San Valentin!!! -estallando confeti frente a su hermano Gaara: Igual -caminando lejos del carro para irse al hotel en el que se alojaria en su estadia en Konoha Temari : Pero que mal humorado es Gaara Kankuro : Que te sorprende de el?  
Temari : Tienes razon -apretando un boton para que la ventanilla del chofer se bajara - puede arrancar Chofer : Muy bien seЯorita

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devuelta con el trio:

©? : Neeeeeeee...Hinata-chan,Hinata-chan!  
Hinata : Hai,Kiba-kun?  
Kiba : Neeee Hinata-chan,que haras hoy?  
Hinata : Ps......pensabair a comprar unas cosas para la celebracion de maЯana ^_^ ,porque?  
Kiba : De verdad?..... que te parece si Shino,Akamaru y..... -antes de terminar fue interrumpido por el Aburame Shino : Conmigo no cuenten -Hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes - tengo que ir con mi oto-san a buscar un insecto que esta casi extinto.  
Kiba : Nani?!........║Pero Shino,contigo no se puede contar con nada! -con un tono molesto Shino : Lo siento,mi Oto-san me lo dijo esta maЯana Hinata : No importa, otro dia ^_^ Kiba : Que?!....pero Hi..... -en ese momento sono su celular - un segundo - alejandose de sus amigos unos cuantos metros,cuando termino de hablar volvio a donde se encontraba - Kuso!....gomene Hinata-chan,me acaba de llamar mi hermana,llegaron unos cachorritos y nesecitan que yo los cuide por que ella esta muy ocupada con el resto de lo queaseres del hogar y mi mama esta comprando comida para los perros Hinata : Mondainai hay problema n_n Kiba : Neeee....Hinata-chan, ©enserio?  
Hinata : Hai Kiba : Arigato Hinata-chan :) -poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la chica y revolviendole los cabellos Shino : Hey Hinata -captando la atencion de la anteriormente nombrada - a cual tienda vas?  
Hinata : Etooooo...... "The Shop of Love and Friend╢s"  
Shino : "Me lo imagine"  
Kiba : Un momento....no puedes ir a esa tienda!  
Hinata : Toste?  
Kiba : Es muy peligroso,el barrio donde se encuentra esa tienda no es apto para que vallas tu sola!!! -armando un alboroto Hinata : Demo....solo hay venden lo que nesecito para maЯana Kiba : Pero eso no vale tu seguridad Shino : Concuerdo con Kiba,es muy peligroso ir sin compaЯ ya es un poco tarde,e ir a estas horas lo hace aun mas peligroso Kiba : Shino tiene razon,no vas a ir y punto -con voz autoritaria Hinata : Hai -bajando la cabeza a modo de que el fleco le tapara los ojos Shino : Porque no le pides a tu primo que te acompaЯe?  
Hinata : iie,esta con Hanabi-chan Kiba : Lee?  
Hinata : Con Hanabi-chan Shino : Tenten?  
Hinata : Lo mismo Kiba : Pero que rayos estan haciendo alla!  
Hinata : Le ayudan a pasar unas materias que no entiende

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansion Hyuuga :

Neji : Entendiste?  
Hanabi : Ps.... AHHHHH! - grito al sentir como le daban una brusca vuelta en la silla giratoria Tenten : Ahora vamos con Studios Sociales

Treinta minutos despues :

Tenten : Y con eso concluimos,entiendes?  
Hanabi : Bueno...haaaaaa-dando una media vuelta muy rapido Lee : Empezemos con EspaЯol!!! u

Veinte minutos despues :

Lee : Terminamos El trio de "profesorsitos" : Ahora dame una breve explicacion de lo que dije ^_^ Hanabi : . Sufijos + Meridianos = la quinta potencia de Cristobal ColСn -dijo tambaleandose en la silla antes de caerse de esta,con los ojos en espiral.  
El trio : .... -un largo suspiro de resignacion -empezemos por cuarta vez ╛.╛

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino : Hinata....puedes ir si lo deceas Kiba y Hinata : Que? - ambos levantando la cabeza de golpe,en signo de asombro Kiba : Pero Shino que dices!  
Shino : Kiba ,nosotros no somos nadie para decirle lo que tiene que hacer y lo que no.  
Kiba : Shino,tienes idea de.... -en lo que hiba hablando volvio a sonar su telefono - Rayos!!,debo irme,Hinata-chan si vas a ir a ese lugar ten mucho cuidado Hinata : Hai ^_^ Kiba : Si algo le pasa a ella tu te las veras conmigo -susurrandole al oido al Aburame Shino : Descuida,estara bien -haciendo lo mismo que su amigo Kiba : Eso espero Hinata : Adios Kiba-kun -comento con inosencia,ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que sus amigos estaban murmurando Kiba : Adios Hinata-chan ^_^ -dandole un beso en la frente,haciendo que esta se sonrojara - adios Shino ╛.╛ -marchandose hacia la parada de buses Shino : Kiba.... tenemos que irnos en el mismo bus -tratando de alcanzar a su atolondrado amigo,pero se dio cuenta de unos brazos rodiaban su torso -..... Hinata Hinata : Arigato Shino-kun - undiendo su cara en la espalda del chico Shino : Cuidate mucho Hinata -dandose vuelta para corresponderle el abrazo a su amiga Hinata : Hai ^_^ Shino : Adios-desaciendo el abrazo,para marcharse -trata de conseguir a alguien que te acompaЯe a ese lugar Hinata : Hai,hasta maЯana Shino-kun - despidiendose de su amigo con la mano Shino : No voy a volver hasta dentro de una semana Hinata : Entonces,Feliz San Valentin!  
Shino : Igual

Cada uno tomo su camino excepto los dos chicos que se hiban en el mismo bus XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despues de 1 hora de caminar :

Hinata : " Bueno.....ya estoy aqui......no puedo dar marcha atras......Kami-Sama ayudame T.T,tengo miedo" - pensaba la chica mientras se paraba justo al frente de la entrada de hacia el barrio - "Debi escuchar a Kiba-kun,no debi venir" - seguia meditando mientras se aventuraba al lugar mas peligroso de Konoha.

Ahora la protagonista de la historia se encamino hacia su destino cada paso que daba se ponia mas obscuro y tenebroso;claro tenia los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier movimiento y sus oidos a cualquier se habia pegado unos sustos por culpa de las ratas y gatos que habian en ese tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de cuando o cuanto habia estado en frente de la tienda con titulo estilo burbuja y color fucsia,con gruesas lineas amarillas atravesandolas (como un baston de caramelo).

Hinata : "Bien......debo entrar" -poniendose en marcha

Al entrar a la tienda se escucho el pequeЯo ruido de unas campanitas ;se sintio agusto dentro de ese lugar,era tan relajante el aire acondicionado con temperatura perfecta,el olor a vainilla,la suave musica de ambiente y un dulce seЯor que conocia desde pequeЯa detras del mostrador.

SeЯor : Si jovencita,en que le puedo ayudar ?  
Hinata : Etoooo......vine a comprar unas cosas para maЯana ^///^ -jugando con sus dedos SeЯor : Claro, jojo,tome usted una canasta y elija lo que desea comprar n_n Hinata : Hai,domo arigato :) -cojiendo una canasta para recorrer los pequeЯos pasillos de ese establecimiento - Aver........esto,esto,esto,mmmm esto,esto,esto,esto, esto no ya lo llevo,ammmm unos cuantos de estos y esto ultimo . " Espero que me alcanze el dinero"  
SeЯor : Vamos a ver que lleva esta seЯorita ^_^ -pasando los articulos por el cajero - dos cajitas de bombones,un ramo de rosas,dos paquetes de postales,10 sobres de cartas,una caja grande de chocolates en forma de corazon,11 barras de chocolate,un ramo de claveles,10 moЯitos de decoracion y una cuenta jajaja n_n Hinata : Jijijiji,cuanto es?  
SeЯor : $ 45 Hinata : Ok -buscando en su monedero con forma de mariposa - a qui tiene -extendiendole un billete de $100 SeЯor : Gracias -cojiendo el billete -aqui tiene su cambio,vuelva pronto n_n Hinata : Domo arigato ^_^ - cogiendo su cambio y la bolsa en la cual se encontraba sus compras - Adios SeЯor : dia de San Valentin!  
Hinata : Igual - volviendolo a ver para despedirse con la mano - hasta pronto - reanudando su camino

Hiba tan distraida pensando en como haria las cartas y decoraria los sobres;que no se dio cuenta de que dos ojos la miraban izquierda a derecha,de abajo para un instante se encontraba a la par de la Hinata,la cual al sentir la presencia de alguien cerca suya se asusto y por puro instinto quizo salir corriendo,pero el hombre la detuvo cogiendola del brazo y empujandola hacia un obscuro y solitario callejon.

Hinata : Haaaaa!!! - cayendo en un pequeЯo charco y soltando la bolsa que llevaba en su mano,haciendo que el contenidose saliera(para ser mas presiso los chocolates)  
Sujeto : Valla....parece ser una niЯa muy golosa -viendo como los chocolates se salieron de la bolsa y dibujando una sonrisa divertida y malisiosa - primero me comere los chocolates y despues el bombom -lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Hinata Hinata : C....co....comaselos,.......de......demo.......no.........m.....me........ha.........ha.......haga........na........da -suplico mientras se desbordaban un sentenar de lagrimas - o......o.......onegai Sujeto : Ja.....descuida,no hare nada que me perjudique a mi,solo a ti jajajajajajajajajaja -arrinconando a "su presa" en una esquina, mientras abria las pequeЯas cajitas de bombones y los elevaba a todo lo que sus brzos podian y dejaba caer los bomboncitos directo en boca;hizo lo mismo con la caja de chocolates y despues deboro las barras de termino con las golosinas,fijo su mirada en la chica que llacia temblando y llorando sin consuelo - Ahora voy con el bombonsote -acercandose a la Hyuuga - ║Parate!  
Hinata : O.....one........onegai -tratando de pararce,pero sus piernas le fallaron cuando casi lo lograba -de......deje.......dejeme ir!  
Sujeto : Dejarte ir?,porque deberia de hacerlo -respondio con malicia - te dije que te pararas!!! - agarrando la muЯeca de Hinata y levantandola de golpe -haci esta mejor Hinata : Haaa! . -grito por la presion provocada en su muЯeca -Su......suel......suelteme!  
Sujeto : Callate de una maldita vez!! -arrebatandole una pequeЯa cartera que llevaba el celular y los $55 que le sobraron de sus compras (la tenia puesta de esta manera ( \ )) -mmmmm ya tengo un celular nuevo y $55 mas -metiendose el dinero en los bolsillo traseros,tirando la cartera lejos y volviendo en lo que estaba.  
Hinata : NOOOO! -sintiendo como una de las manos del violador se paseaba por uno de sus pechos -O.......o.......ne........onegai..........noooo.........onegai!  
Sujeto : te dije que te callaras! -tirandola contra una pared y callendo sobre varios botes de basura y cajas viejas,haciendola quedar inconsiente.  
©? : Valla.....es una buena forma de tratar a las mujeres -sarcasticamente comento una voz masculina en la entrada al callejon Sujeto : Y tu quien maldita sea eres? - volviendose para ver a la persona que lo interrumpio ©? : Yo?,soy Sabaku no Gaara, y supongo que te debes de llamar "el estupido violador de niЯas inosentes",©me etivoco?  
Sujeto : Maldito crio -acercandose a Gaara mientras sacaba una navaja - ahora veras quien manda!  
Gaara : Si no quieres salir lastimado,dejame a mi y a ella en paz -advirtio con un tono muy tranquilo para las circunstancias en las que estaba.  
Sujeto : Tu seras el que salga lastimado!!!!!!!! - corriendo hacia su objetivo -primero te matare y luego gozare violando a la chica Gaara : Violarla?, que original ╛.╛ -sarcasticamente

Este comentario solo logro enojar mas al atacante de Hinata,que aumento la velocidad para profundizar el impacto del golpe;pero en el ultimo segundo Gaara esquivo el ataque inclinandose hacia su izquierda y levantando su pierna derecha a modo que esta golpiara la navaja y la mandara a volar,para que le fuese mas facil vencer al logro quitarle el arma se puso detras de el golpiando la nuca para dejarlo de arrastrarlo hasta el fondo del callejon,se fue directo donde estaba inconsiente Hainata para ver en que estado estaba.

Gaara : Mmmmm...... - tomandole el pulso en el cuello -esta bien,solo quedo inconsiente -cojiendo un paЯuelo que encontro en uno de los bolsillos de la enagua de Hinata,para limpiarle unos hilillos de sangre que salian de su boca -sera mejor tratar de despertarla -sacando una botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodon de quien sabe donde, y untadole un poco de alcohol en el algodon; y acercandoselo a la nariz para que innalara el olor ;esa tecnica parecia tener excito,ps parecia que estaba recuperando el conocimiento poco a poco -oye....oye ©estas bien?  
Hinata : Mmmm? -recordando los ultimos momentos antes de que todo se volviera negro -Haaaa!,O....onegai.....no.......m.....me....ha.....haga.. nada - tratando de que no se le salieran las lagrimas Gaara : "Genial....una llorona ╛.╛) ,tranquila.....soy el bueno -tratando de dar una sonrisa de "persona buena" , pero le salio una expresion diabolica,que asusto mas de lo que estaba a la pequeЯa niЯa Hinata .: C....co....como....se .....q.....que .....e......er.......eres.......b....bu.......bueno? -interrogo sintiendose insegura del pelirrojo y tomando cierta distancia de el Gaara : Porque de ser malo,ya te hubiera robado,violado y matado en un instante; ademas de que no te hubiera ayudado y tengo tu misma edad.  
Hinata : "C....cierto.....,p....pero.....s......si.......e.....es..........com.......compli.......complice.....de......alguien.....malo, o si es un adulto con cara de niЯo,pero..." -HAAA! - viendo como el tipo que la quizo violar se encontraba inconsiente y a la par de ella - C....co....como?  
Gaara : Solo lo es nada - en un tono de mucha tranquilidad Hinata : "No es nada? , mira esa masa de musculostirada en piso ", ©p...por....porque.....lo...hi....hiciste?  
Gaara : Ah disculpa,no sabia que querias ser brutalmente violada por un desconocido que te empuja a un callejon solo,te roba,te manosea y te aventa contra una pared ╛.╛ - dijo sarcasticamente - adios- levantandose para irse Hinata : No,no es.....no es eso....n.......no......lo........malinterpretes -tratando de pararse,peo no pudo lo que produjo que volviera a quedar en el suelo ,emitiendo un quejido, haciendo que el chico de ojers se diera vuelata para ver lo que habia sucedido con la niЯa de pelo azulado -Au!  
Gaara : Yahora que? -volviendose para ver a la chica de ojos perlados en el frio piso Hinata : Ay!.....no.....no pu......puedo pararme - intentando inutilmente y con los mismos resultados Gaara : No te puedes levantar? - levantando una ceja Hinata : No...no.....puedo Gaara : Mmm...dejame revisarte -acercandose a la chica,para ponerse a su altura y empezar a revisarla -dejame ver tus piernas Hinata : O///O H....ha....hai - dejando que viera e inspecsionara sus piernas Gaara : Te doblaste el tobillo derecho Hinata : Que?!.....pero.....pero......eso no puede ser!  
Gaara : Porque tan alterada?  
Hinata : Necesito mi tobillo para regresar a casa,ademas tambien lo necesito para maЯana!  
Gaara : Yo te lo puedo curar Hinata : Enserio?  
Gaara : Si Hinata : Ps....me curarias?.Porfavor! -haciendo ojitos de perrito Gaara : Esta bien Hinata : Gracias - abrazandolo Gaara : //// ya me tienes confianza? -pregunto por el contacto entre chica y el Hinata : ╥////╥ Etoooo..... si -desaciendo el abrazo Gaara : Si quieres que te cure,tienes que venir a mi casa ╛u╛ Hinata : Nani!  
Gaara : Lo que oiste Hinata : Esta bien,pero antes tengo que ir a la tienda que esta a la vuelta de la esquina Gaara : Para que?  
Hinata : Para comprar....... -en ese momento recordo que "la masa de musculos" le habia robado su dinero y su celular - M....mi dinero y m.....mi celular lo tiene ese tipo - seЯalando al inconsiente violador Gaara : Y?  
Hinata : Que los nesecito para llamar a Kiba-kun y para comprar los chocola..... -antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Gaara Gaara : Quien es ese tal Kiba?  
Hinata : Kiba-kun? , el es un amigo de la infancia y tambien es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Gaara : Ya veo - cambiando de tema - Que decias de tu dinero el celular y unos chocolates?  
Hinata : Asi si! - recordando de lo que estaba hablando - que ese seЯor tiene mi celular y mi dinero en el bolsillo trasero Gaara : Ps.... ve y sacalos,el esta a la par tuya Hinata : O///O!!! NO!  
Gaara : Porque no?  
Hinata : Esta en su....en su..... parte trasera -las ultimas dos palabras las dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para muchos,excepto para el pelirrojo Gaara : Tu......quieres que yo le saque tu celular y los $ ?  
Hinata : Si /  
Gaara : Ok - acercandose al sujeto para meterle la mano en el bolsillo y sacarle un gran fajo de billetes -Cuanto es tuyo?  
Hinata : $55 Gaara : Toma -extendiendole la cantidad que Hinata le habia indicado - el resto es mio,si no te molesta,©te molesta?  
Hinata : No.....demo........eso no es robar?  
Gaara : No......bueno si.......pero.......ammmm........ solo me lo quedo ╛.╛ Hinata : Jijiji Gaara : De que te ries?  
Hinata : Jiji de ti jijiji Gaara : Porque? Hinata : Porque te confundiste y te enojaste por no saber que responder jijijiji ^_^ Gaara : Eso no es gracioso Hinata : Para mi si jiji Gaara : Solo dame tu numero para llamar y encontrar tu celular Hinata : Es 5589423844 Gaara : .... -marcando los numeros y luego llamando para ver donde estaba el telefono de la Hyuuga Hinata : Hay esta -seЯalando un lugar en el piso del cual salia una luz y una cancion despues arrastrarse a cojerlo Gaara : Ese es el tono de tu celular? Hinata : ...Si -un poco apenada de que el oyera la cancion de su celular Gaara : Nos vamos? -en el tan caracteristico tono sarcastico de siempre Hinata : ///// Me ayudas a caminar? -jugando con sus dedos y tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual Gaara : Vale, a mi espalda -agachandose para que ella pudiera subir mas facil Hinata : N.....no......es.....es....espe.....espera.....e.....es.......eso ╥/////╥ Gaara : Entonces? -volviendose a parar Hinata : Ps.......esperaba que.......ps...........lo tipico........ -volviendo a jugar con sus dedos Gaara : Que es lo tipico?  
Hinata :Etoooo.......etooo.......ps.......q......que.......y.........yo........ps.............p......pon......pongo........m.......mi........mi........b.......br........bra......zo......al.. alre.......alrededor.......ps............d.......de...........t........tus...........h........hom.........hom.......bros......... y ........... -pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por el Sabaku no Gaara : Ya entiendo - agachandose otra vez y pasando el brazo de la chica por sus hombros -Muy bien......lista?  
Hinata : Espera -recogiendo la bolsa que nteriormente se le habia caido -Ahora si! -preparandose para cojear Gaara : Uno,Dos, Tres! -levantandose un poco rapido,pero con excito Hinata : . fu.....funciono? -levantando lentamente los parpados - Funciono!!! -celebrando porque su idea funciono Gaara : Urra ╛.╛ -sarasticamente Hinata : Podemos ir a la tienda?  
Gaara : Vamos -caminando tranquilo,pero un poco mas despasio de lo que acotumbraba por Hinata Hinata : Arigato,annnn.  
Gaara : Sabaku no Gaara y tu?  
Hinata : Hyuuga Hinata Gaara : Hyuuga? , mi padre es amigo del tuyo Hinata : Enserio? ,no lo sabia Gaara :Como no sabias? - empujando la puerta de entrada Hinata : Es que.....el y yo.........no tenemos una relacion muy buena -con una expresion de tristesa en su cara Gaara : Ya veo Hinata : Demo.... deberiamos apurarnos,ya es bastante tarde - cojiendo los chocolates que anteriormente habia comprado Gaara :Eso es todo?  
Hinata : Hai ^_^ Gaara : Vamos al cajero - ayudandole con los chocolates SeЯor : Hola jovencita, viene por mas chocolates? -pasando las golosinas por el cajero Hinata : Sip SeЯor : Son $25 -fijandose en que tenia el pie derecho un poco encojido a modoque no tocara el piso - le paso algo en el pie?  
Hinata : Ha? -fijandose,ya que se le habia olvidado ese problema - Ha si.....me cai,es que.....hiba distraida - dandole los $25 que debia SeЯor : Ohhh,ten mas cuidado la proxima vez -resiviendo el dinero y dandole la bolsa donde venia lo que volvio a comprar Hinata : Hai,arigato ^_^ -cogiendo la bolsa - Adios SeЯor :Adios Gaara :Adios - saliendo de la tienda Hinata : Vamos a ir a tu casa? -pregunto un poco nerviosa Gaara : Si tu ir?  
Hinata : Seguro que me puedes curar la torsedura?  
Gaara : Aja Hinata : Entonces vamos,digo....si no te molesta Gaara : No me molesta Hinata : Seguro?  
Gaara : Si -..........- Dejame ayudarte con eso -cojiendo una bolsa Hinata : Gracias

Despues de 36 minutos de caminar y charlar de cosas sin sentido llegaron a la casa del chico de ojeras :

Gaara : Bienvenida a mi casa -entrando con Hinata todavia apoyada en el y cerrando la puerta detras de si Hinata : WOW! ,que casa mas bonita y grande Gaara : Gracias - llevando a Hinata a un sillon -Sientate ahi un momento,ya vengo -ayudandole sentarse Hinata : Hai -sentandose en el mullido sillon

Al poco rato llego Gaara con una pequeЯa tina llena de hielo y un pequeЯo paЯito colgado de su hombro

Gaara : Aqui esta -dejando al frente de Hinata la tina Hinata : Etoooo.... para que todo eso? -interrogo dudosa de lo que veia Gaara : Como que para que?,ps obvio,para curarte la torsedura Hinata : Como es que me vas a curar con cubitos de hielo?  
Gaara : Primero :Quitate el zapato -el decia mientras Hinata lo hacia - Segundo : Mete el pie y dejalo hay un tiempo,despues lo sacas y lo vuelves a meter .  
Hinata : Uy! - mretiendo el pie unos 5 minutos y despues sacandolo,como le habia indicado su salvador -hace frio ahi adentro - volviendolo a meter Gaara : Jaja - soltando una pequeЯa burla por el comentario de la chica -claro que tiene que hacer frio Hinata : No te burles - inflando las mejillas y volviendo la cara - ademas....como esto me va a curar?  
Gaara : No lo se,mi tio lo hacia casi siempre, porque todos los dias me peleaba con otros niЯos Hinata : Enserio?  
Gaara : Si Despues de 30 minutos con los cubitos :

Gaara : Ya puedes sacar el pie de ahy - cogiendo el paЯito que estaba en su hombro -Pon lo aqui Hinata : Hai - sacandolo lentamente y poniendolo en el paЯo que le habia dicho Gaara - lo veo menos hinchado Gaara : Asi es,estamenos hinchado - secando lentamente el fino pie que se enontraba en sus manos - yo creo que ya puedes caminar Hinata : De verdad?  
Gaara : Si - devolviendole el pie a la dueЯa - intentalo Hinata : Esta bien -apoyandose en los brazos del sillon e intentando con exito - Si!!! ,puedo caminar!,puedo caminar!,puedo caminar!  
Gaara : Oye........no tenias que llamar a tu "amiguito" y a tu primo Hinata : O.O!!! Es cierto,donde puse mi cartera,donde puse mi cartera!  
Gaara : La tienes guindando ╛.╛ Hinata : Es cierto,yo la tengo gindando - mirando esa pequeЯa carterita cruzada en medio del cuerpo - mi celular -marcando el numero de su primo -Alo?  
Neji : No.... Como que 7x8 = America del Norte? -dejando aun lado las matematicas -Alo?,Quien es?  
Hinata : Hola Neji-onisan,soy yo Hinata Neji : Hinata-sama,hace horas devio a ver estado en casa,me tenia muy llame muchas veces pero su telefono estaba esta?  
Hinata : Yo?,estoy en casa de un amigo Neji : Que?! o.o#  
Hinata : Ya se que es tarde para estar en casa de un amigo,pero nesecitaba venir con urgencia Neji :Ok .Ya voy por ti Hinata : No,no te molestes oni-san,por lo que oi estas ocupado con vuelvo sola Neji : Como se ocurre decir eso,es mi deber cuidarla y vive ese "amigo" tuyo?,es Kiba?  
Hinata : Nop Neji : Es Shino?  
Hinata :Nop Neji : Entonces ?  
Hinata : En casa de un amigo que no conoces .......bip.......bip -se oyo el "bip" en ambos telefonos Neji : Que es ese "bip?  
Hinata : Indica.......bip ......que la bateria esta baja..........bip Neji : Deme la direccion de donde esta antes ...... - se empezo a escuchar el tono que una persona escucha cuando le cuelgan -Tu....tu....tu...tu Hinata : Se me gasto la Neji-onisan debe estar cabriado Gaara : Te gusta ver a tu primo enojado,cierto?  
Hinata : Nop,es solo que es una persona muy sobre-potectora Gaara :Ya veo - cogiendo la tina que estaba en la alfombra y puso el paЯo en la orilla de esta,para dejarla en la cocina Hinata : Etooo.......Gaara-kun?  
Gaara : Que?  
Hinata : Que hora es?  
Gaara : Son las 9:17 P.M Hinata : Ya deberia irme...es muy tarde y no quiero incomodarte ^_^ Gaara : Descuida,vivo solo,no me incomodas Hinata : Vives solo?,en esta gran casa ?  
Gaara : De hecho solo me vine a quedar un tiempo,por un aЯ regresare a Suna Hinata : Cuanto llevas aqui?  
Gaara : Hoy llegue Hinata : Que bien,Bienvenido a Konoha City jajaja Gaara : Ya es un poco tarde para qu digas eso,no crees?  
Hinata : Un poco tarde?,yo deberia estar camino a primo me va a matar - recogiendo las bolsas de ella y dirigiendose a la puerta- adios Gaara-kun,muchas gracias por salvarme y ayudarme ^_^ Gaara : Espera....te acompaЯo a casa Hinata : No Gaara-kun,no te molestes en hacerlo Gaara : Vamos,ya que te he cuidado todo el dia,creo que tambien deberia hacerlo de noche Hinata : Hai,domo arigato ^_^ - saliendo de la casa seguida por el pelirrojo,el cual cerro la puerta con llave antes de irse Gaara : En marcha -poniendose a caminar detras de la oji-perla

El resto del camino estuvo en silencio total,hasta que llegaron a la mansion Hyuuga donde los esperaba Neji con los brazos cruzados.

Gaara : Bueno....Adios -despidiendose de la peliazul Hinata : Hasta pronto Gaara-kun,muchas gracias por todo otra vez Gaara :No es nada Hinata : Chao -parandose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego salir corriendo Gaara : O////O A.....dios -dandose media vuelta para caminar a casa

La noche paso tranquila para los protagonistas.

Hinata se fue a su casa despues de haberle dado un beso al chico con tatuaje en la frente,comio,se fue a su cuarto a hacer las tarjetas y despues se fue a cambiar para irse a mismo hizo Gaara,excepto las tarjetas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente todo fue lo mismo;los dos se levantron muy peresozamente,se metieron al baЯo,se vistieron,comieron algo rico en vitaminas como desayuno y salieron de la casa.

Hinata no salio sin antes darle una tarjeta a su padre,su hermana,su primo y todo el resto de la mansion.

Kiba y ella quedaron en verse en el parque a las 11:30 a.m para ir a comer juntos a un antes debian entregar sus cartas a las personas destinadas.

Kiba le entrego a su madre,hermana,Neji,Hanabi,la de Shino la tenia guardada y a Hinata se la daria cuando la vieraen el parque.

Hinata le entrego a su familia,Naruto,Kurenai,la de Shino se la daria cuando volviera,a Kiba y Akamaru se las daria en el parque y hizo un para una persona en especial,la cual domino sus sueЯos la noche anterior

Unos 40 minutos despues de haber salido de la casa y haber entregado las tarjetas Hinata hiba al parque para encontrarse con su mejor amigo en el encontraba en la banca de "las reuniones";al poco rato llego Kiba y Akamaru corriendo hacia donde estaba la ojiperla

Kiba : ah,ah,ah -recuperando el aire por la corrida que se dio -Fe....feliz.....Sa.......San.......Va.....Valentin ah,ah,....que cansancio.  
Akamaru : Guaf,guaf,guaf!!! (traduccion : Feliz San Valentin)  
Hinata : Igual Kiba-kun,Akamaru-kun - entregandole las tarjetas a cada uno - jajaja parece que corrieron mucho jijijiji Kiba : Claro que si - tomando una bocanada de aire para recuperarse del maraton que corrio - Como te fue ayer?  
Hinata :Ps.... -recordando lo sucedido ayer - ps bien Kiba : Que bueno ^_^ -sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su sudadera - toma tu tarjeta de Akamaru y mia jeje Hinata : Muchas gracias Kiba-kun ^-^ Kiba : Jejeje ^///^ -sonrojandose por la bonita sonrisa que le regalaba su amiga -Vamos a comer Hinata : Hai n.n -caminando hacia el restaurante que estaba cruzando la calle del parque - gracias por invitarme a comer Kiba -kun Kiba : No es nada jejeje - abriendole la puerta del restaurante a su compaЯera - Pasa Hinata : Arigato goseimasu Kiba-kun :╥)  
Kiba : De nada Hinata-chan -cuando se hiba a sentar sono su celular - dame unos segundos ^_^ Hianata : Ok,tomate tu tiempo

Cuando el castaЯo termino :

Kiba : Hinata-chan tengo que irme : (  
Hinata : No hay problema Kiba-kun,se que es importante y no es tu intension ^_^ Kiba : Pero Hinata,ya van dos veces que me pasa lo siento muy mal Hinata : No importa Kiba-kun,ve tranquilo n.n Kiba : Esta bien,pero despues te voy a devolver el favor Hinata : No tienes que hacerlo ^_^ Kiba : Bueno.... Adios u///u -dando un aire de tristesa

Al rato que Kiba se fue del restaurante Hinata-chan hizo lo ella pensaba ir a buscar al pelirrojo para entregarle la que no se esperaba es que lo encontrara tan rapido y en lugar mas inesperado.

Hinata : Hola....Gaara-kun Gaara : Hola,Feliz San Valentin Hinata : Igual,Gaara- kun -entregandole una tarjeta muy bonita -Etoooo....hice.....hice esta tar.....tarjeta para........ti Gaara : Gracias - leyendo la carta - sabes.  
Hinata : H...hai -jugando con sus dedos Gaara : T....tu....m.....me.....gus......gustas Hinata : O////O G.....Ga......Gaa....ra - susurro - tu.....ta.....tam.....tambien u////u Gaara : Q....qui.....quieres ......se.....ser......m.....mi......novia?  
Hinata : Hai! -abrazandolo Gaara : Quieres ir al Cine.  
Hinata : Claro Gaara : Vamos -tomando de la mano a su nueva novia

En el cine y en media pelicula se podia apreciar como una pareja de jovenes su besaban tierna y apasionadamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola n.n Espero que les haya gustado Por cierto;estoy pensando en poner un ustedes quieren que lo ponga nada mas me dicen(Porfa)  
Gracias leosapiens29 


End file.
